


I'll make a change for you

by 454yellow



Category: R18 - Fandom, 凹凸世界, 雷安 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/454yellow/pseuds/454yellow
Summary: 翻译：我会为你做出改变上一篇的后续
Kudos: 3





	I'll make a change for you

阳光透过叶缝在安迷修的病床上洒下斑斑驳驳的光影，鸟叫一声比一声响，满是消毒水味的病房里，顿时有了一丝生机。

安迷修还在睡梦中，丝毫没有察觉到雷狮打开门走了进来，他坐在床头边的椅子上，手里提着一点面包。

距离雷狮把安迷修掐晕已经过了好几个钟头了，他晕了后雷狮就抱着他来到私人医院，医生说要是再掐一会儿保证出人命。

出人命？他雷狮才不怕，只不过他这回可没舍得。这是第一次。

雷狮看着睡的香甜的安迷修，笑了。

安迷修的刘海有些凌乱，盖在他染着红晕、闭着的眼睛上。他张着嘴呼吸，睫毛一颤一颤的抖着，胸膛跟着一起一伏。

真好看啊。

雷狮感叹完便狠着心摇他起床。

安迷修迷迷糊糊地坐起来，揉着松懈的睡眼，末了又眨了几下酸涩的眼睛，他难得睡了个这么久，虽然期间有很多次因为做噩梦而被惊醒。

打自被雷狮绑回家后，他就没怎么睡过觉，雷狮给他的饭也不怎么吃，几天下来都快成皮包骨了。

雷狮不知为何甚是心疼。——他后悔了...后悔掐了他，后悔自己不直视自己的感情，后悔自己伤害了安迷修，伤害了自己爱的人。

安迷修在看清雷狮的脸后就慌了，他可不想和杀师仇人待在一块，自己打又打不过，待在一起倍儿难过。

他光着脚想从病床上下来，却被雷狮给摁倒了。

“坐在这里吃放，我给你带了面包。”雷狮的语气透露出他现在的心情很好。

安迷修不说话，甩开摁在他肩上的手。

“你师父没死，快吃饭，不然我就杀了他。”雷狮威胁道，他管安迷修恨不恨自己呢，反正自己是爱惨他了。

安迷修冰冷的绿瞳在一刹那间有了生机，却在一瞬间消失殆尽。

“你骗人。”安迷修驼着背，和毫无生气的脸相衬起来看着像是得了什么病症一般虚弱。

安迷修嗤笑一声：“你觉得我还会相信你吗？”

雷狮原本的心情全被搞坏了，他双手抱胸闭着眼养神，不说话。

安迷修舒了口气，拿起面包啃了下去。我要是饿死就不能报仇了。他想到。

雷狮听到啃咬声耳朵动了动，睁开眼，调侃道。

“怎么，饿得不得了是吗？”

“饿死了就不能杀了你了。”安迷修继续啃着他的面包。

“我说你才1岁就杀心那么重，长大后不得成魔了？”

安迷修听完先是一愣，接着就沉默了。

空旷的病房里顿时压抑的让人喘不过气来。

“17岁被强奸也不能怪我啊...”安迷修讽刺道，咽下一口面包。

“活该。”雷狮说完站起身走了。

安迷修看着湛蓝的天空，叹了一口气。

他现在就像笼中鸟一样，哦不，他现在连笼中鸟都不是。

他本是纯洁的天使，现在却被雷狮剪去了尾翼折断了翅膀，夺去了属于他的自由，玷污了他的身体。

他现在只能在无形的笼子中苟且偷生，原本美好的生活被雷狮画上了扩折号——扭曲了他的生活。

堕落，让人感到绝望。

他放下只剩一半的面包，缩进了被子里。

雷狮一直都站在门口，目睹了安迷修的所有表情和动作，看懂了他的心情。

那都是他活该。

黑道老大来到隔壁间，病床上坐着的，是安迷修的师父。

“雷狮。”安警官看见他走进来，咬牙切齿的叫到。

“安警官，你要知道我对你没有恶意。”

“唉...”安警官叹了口气，他确实没有觉得雷狮有恶意，但是他始终是一个坏事做尽的“恶党。”可  
不能掉以轻心。

“我可是救了你，你不信任我吗？”

“子弹是你们打的。”安警官冷漠的说到。

“对于这点我给您道歉，我的手下冒犯您了。”雷狮很意外的鞠了一躬。

“安迷修让你们抓了对吧，他现在怎么样。”

“你可以去看看，就在隔壁间。”

36岁的安警官一瘸一拐的走到安迷修的病房。

安迷修看见师傅走进来眼里的冰冷早就不知道到哪了，兴奋地跳下床。他无视了站在安警官身后的雷狮。

“师父！”安迷修冲上去抱住安警官。

于是剩下的时间就是师徒二人的了。雷狮不禁觉得自己是多余的。

“对了，迷修。”安警官拉过被冷落许久仿佛身上有一层灰的雷狮。

安迷修很明显不是那么高兴了。

雷狮以为安警官要来以他做例子说教安迷修了，但是他一开口，雷狮就镇住了。

“不要埋怨他了...”安警官一字一顿的说着。这让雷狮觉得很是意外。（先说一下，这会儿的师父完全不知道雷狮强奸了安迷修，他以为安迷修和雷狮都互相喜欢，就选择了支持）

“他可是让您受伤了啊！！”安迷修冲上去想给雷狮一记铁拳但是被师父拦住了。

“受伤怪的是子弹不长眼以及师父身手不好...”安警官无奈的看了眼雷狮。

“哼！”安迷修别过头。

“事到如今我也不求被原谅了。”雷狮拐了个弯，走了。

安警官警觉的望着他的背影，又心疼的看了看病房里高兴着的安迷修，叹了一口气。

明明是对冤家，怎么会发展成这样呢。

雷狮走后，安警官教育安迷修教育了很久，终于让这个懵懂的孩子点了点头表示认同。

聊了许久，安警官被就雷狮的人带回病房里了。

□□□

黑道老大摸了摸衣兜里的两个药盒，一个是安眠药，一个是媚药，发现还在后就去给安迷修倒了杯温水，然后往里边倒了点药，完事后就让护士给安迷修送过去。

安迷修笑着跟护士小姐道了谢，那是强颜欢笑。

护士小姐看着安迷修的笑更是心疼，她想，17岁的噩梦会毁了这个本来前途无限的少年。

但是并没有，安迷修是个乐观无比的人，即使之前确实想过要轻生。

“谢谢。”轻轻的声音。

护士小姐出去了。

安迷修看着水中自己小小的倒影，那是现在自己的模样。

他犹豫了一下，喝了一口，温热的水流过干涩的喉咙，流过冰冷的食道，最后带着药流进了胃里。

雷狮放的药只要要10分钟后就见效。

安迷修一口一口的喝着，他呼出一口气，感到了丝缕倦意，盖上单薄的被子睡了。

空调的“呼呼”声似乎没了，也听不到门外的鸟叫了，整个世界只剩安迷修的呼吸声，这让他觉得惬意极了。所有的不悦和绝望都消失在安眠药的粉末里了。

他一闭眼就很难再抬起眼皮了。

他做了个梦，梦中看见的是一栋别墅，他看见长大后的自己戴着手套在花圃种玫瑰。

一个男人从别墅里走出来，安迷修马上就闻到了一股信息素的味道——伏特加。看不清他的脸，只看见他的眼睛是......紫色的，只见他双手环抱着“自己”，亲着“自己”的脸颊，亲密极了。

安迷修猛地意识到这是自己的未来。

未来，是他所向往的，现在他看见了。未来，他有了一栋别墅，娶了一个男......嫁给了一个男alpha，他比自己高，有一头黑发，眼睛是星辰大海般的紫色，信息素是伏特加......就和雷狮一模一样。

安迷修猛地皱紧了眉头，担心着自己的未来，也就在这时，他闻到了，闻到了伏特加的味道，很淡很淡。

此时此刻，雷狮正坐在他床头拨开安迷修的刘海。

在信息素的安抚下他紧皱的眉头渐渐的松开了。

雷狮慢慢的弯下腰，在安迷修的额头上落下一吻。

雷狮的嘴唇触碰到安迷修的额头的时候，他醒了，睁开眼的时候，绿色的眼瞳中倒映出雷狮的紫瞳，闪着希望的光，清澈而透亮。

就像碧海天池中倒映着的星辰大海。

他愣了愣，举起双手，捧着雷狮的脸 ，目不转睛的听着，接着他笑了。

——原来我老公这么帅啊。

迷糊不清的话语。

雷狮苦笑，他直起腰，走了。

安迷修也高兴不起来。

本是可以缓解关系的时刻，却因为自尊心作祟雷狮错过了。

他们的信念本就不同，海盗追求无拘无束的生活，骑士则追求人们得到帮助后真诚的笑。

但是，爱这种东西，和对方是谁又有什么关系呢？

□□□

不久，雷狮就把安迷修接回别墅了。对此安迷修很不乐意，但是没法。

这几天他在医院输营养液，身体好了很多。原本瘦下的肉也都回来了。

安迷修坐在雷狮跑车的副驾驶座上，嗅着空中丝丝缕缕伏特加信息素的味道，有些腿软，不过雷狮倒很体贴的没有再释放更多。

夜晚，很静很静。

“为什么要骗我。”安迷修坐在副驾驶座上，眼睛是一片寂静到死的深沉的墨绿色。

“我是个坏人。”很简单的一句话。

安迷修听完肩膀抖了一下，继续问。

“要接我去哪？”

“去之前那个地方。”

“还让我去学校不？”

“当然。”

听完这个回答安迷修看得出有点高兴，因为他沉淀在眼眸深处里的绿色在闪烁。

“嗯...你强奸过几个omega？”这个问题雷狮听完差点吐血。

“就你一个。”

“为什么只强奸我？”安迷修一开口，这个愚蠢的问题就毫不犹豫地蹦了出来。

答案应该没有变。安迷修想到，不禁觉得自己太过于愚蠢了，明明知道答案却仍要问。

“因为你很漂亮。”

回答的不一样，但也没差。

“...当然...我是爱你的。”

蛤？开玩笑的吧？就这人？不行我不能被迷惑了！安迷修想着，拍了拍脸颊，告诉自己不要乱想。

讲真的安迷修从几天前就不怎么讨厌雷狮了，反正师父他也接受了雷狮，只不过对于强奸这事...

“蛤？”安迷修意料之内的蛤了一声。

就在这时，电话响了。

“我说安迷修你要记住，不论我强奸了你多少次，你都不许对我动情，我怕甩不开你...因为我们alpha的本能就是强奸漂亮的omega。你只是我用来缓解性欲的‘玩具’。我不会对你动真情的。懂？”

雷狮的声音从手机里传出来，但很快就被安迷修按掉了。

雷狮的脸上有些难堪“怎么回事？”

“啊那个啊电话铃...为了告诉自己不要脑一热信了你的假话...”安迷修的手指习惯性地卷上了两鬓垂下的头发。

“你太魔鬼了吧？我的话是假话？行吧——那刚刚那些也是假话好了！”雷狮置气道。

“不行！”安迷修用高达80分贝的声音喊道，猛地从副驾驶上站起来，磕到了车的顶棚，然后又被弹回椅子上。

“行行行~”雷狮哼笑着，心情无比舒畅。

“你几岁？”得到保障后安迷修又问。

“——25...”雷狮迟疑的开口。

“那我得叫你哥哥了啊，我会把你强奸我的事忘掉的！我们好好相处吧！我会当一个好兄弟的！”安迷修兴奋的心情难以掩盖。

“等等等等！我是来拐大宝贝的不是来拐弟弟的！！”雷狮急的刹了车。

“大宝贝？”安迷修疑惑地指了指自己：“是在下...在下？”

脸红了起来。

雷狮凑过去亲了一下安迷修，亲的他满脸通红。

“哈？但是...但是”安迷修的结巴了。

雷狮却把食指放在了他嘴唇上，示意他不要说话。

安迷修眯着眼以为雷狮要亲他，不敢看。

“我爱你。”

但是雷狮只是在他耳边说了句话就继续开车，这让他有些遗憾，尽管听到这句话他很开心。

躺在座位上的手机屏幕显示“录音中，”安迷修的。

看着专心致志开着车的雷狮，安迷修踌躇了一会，果断凑过去亲了一口雷狮的脸，亲完马上回到座位上，为了不让他看到自己在害羞他背对着雷狮。

“嗯哼吃完我豆腐就想走！？”雷狮顾不上刹车，他的双手就早已离开方向盘，抱住了安迷修的腰。

他在安迷修的腺体上咬了一口，便回到自己的座位继续开车。车中顿时溢满了omega的薄荷味信息素，雷狮立马硬了。

“哈♂......”安迷修捂着被狮子咬过的腺体顿时喘出声来。

他的脖子都红了。看着安迷修有趣的反应雷狮笑得虎牙都露出来了，就像一个18岁的阳光少年一样。

安迷修看着雷狮那股得意劲快要被笑到了，怎么这人这么幼稚呢！明明已经老大不小了啊。

“回家和我做吧！”雷狮突然说道。

“我...不行拒绝！我还没...怎么突然......”

“拒绝无效，之前不是做了吗，我硬了。”雷狮一本正经地一一驳回。

“你是恋童癖吗？！我还是未成年人啊！！”

“是啊，我就是一个恋童癖...我承认，不过纠正一下，我是恋安癖~”雷狮调戏道：“只爱你一人。”

“alpha的话不可信——”安迷修小声嘀咕道，不过他还是觉得好开心。

“嗯？嘀咕什么呢，到家了噢~”雷狮把车使到门口就迫不及待的抱着安迷修冲进屋子把他摔在自己的床上。

房间的夜灯被打开了，暖黄的灯光照亮了卧室。

他自己则进了浴室。

安迷修被摔得有点头晕，他慢悠悠的起身不由得开始期待待会的事。

不行！绝对不行！我不能就这么和他做了呢！但反抗怎么会有效呢？

安迷修觉得反抗是一定要的，现在门被锁了，逃走是不可能的，他只好躺在床上，看着灰色的天花板，不知道在想什么。

很快，浴室的门打开了，蒸雾弥漫开来，又匆匆散去，雷狮满脸通红的裹着一条浴巾就出来了，头发沾着几滴水珠，没擦干的水顺着他性感的腹肌往下流，——这样太过于色清了吧！？安迷修想到。

□□□

安迷修因为吸入过多信息素而进入伪情潮。

雷狮衔着眼泪坐在衣服已经被扒光的安迷修身上撒娇道：“安迷修你坐上来自己动好吗？”

很难想象25岁的男人在向18岁的男孩撒娇，而且还毫无违和感。

“你可别得寸进尺啊！我都让你上了还不行？”安迷修躺在床上无奈的说。

“就一次就一次啦！！”

“嘁....你别哭行不！”安迷修起身坐到雷狮大腿上，为他擦去眼泪，这个禽兽现在还衣冠楚楚。

然后事情就变得一发不可收拾。

安迷修的穴口隔着几层布就感受到硬的可怕尺寸夸张的性器顶着自己，估计已经涨得发紫了。

——好热

安迷修脱下雷狮的西装，在他的脖子处留下几个吻痕，接着有又亲上了雷狮的嘴。

本是蜻蜓点水般的浅吻，却被雷狮的右手一按，陷入了热情的深吻，他本想逃离，然而一旦深陷其中，便会被这欲望给拉住，最后窒息。

两条嫣红的舌头交织着，发出啧啧的水声，雷狮的舌头探进来舔舐着敏感的上颚，舔舐着每一寸口腔黏膜，这个吻持续了很久，以至于安迷修有一种缺氧的窒息感。

他现在就像一条被扔上岸的鱼，即使努力的张着嘴想呼吸也办不到。

这个吻结束的时候两人都在喘息，安迷修的心脏跳动的极快，浑身使不上劲。

——今天意外的主动啊，刚才还在哭的雷狮趁安迷修不注意狡猾的笑了，他抚上omega的乳粒。

雷狮摸着还未肿大的乳粒，笑了。

alpha伸出舌头一下一下的舔着，每舔一下安迷修都会敏感的揪着他的头发皱着眉头有一下没一下的呻吟，雷狮把两颗乳粒伺候的乳粒殷红发亮，肿的有之前的两倍大了。

“安迷修，别停下啊。”

——嘁~刚才还哭哇哇的现在就来命令我了！安迷修虽心里这么想，手还是很诚实的照做了。

安迷修把身体靠在雷狮身上，伸下手给自己做扩张。

因为好几天没用了，流着水的穴口紧致得就像第一次一样，安迷修费力地把手指伸进滚烫的甬道内，接着又觉得不合适抽了出来。

“嗯...我不会。”安迷修嗫嚅道，摇了摇被淫水沾湿了的的屁股。

雷狮的眼睛在那一刻暗了不少，深邃的紫色透露出些许得意，但他不管不顾。那个表情就像在告诉安迷修他自己不会要他来一样。

“你欺负我！我真....嗯不会...”安迷修委屈极了，“明明是你要做，为什么要我来磨前戏！”

雷狮哭着喊着要安迷修来，作为比他小7岁的安迷修居然闹不过他，最后只好放弃向他求助。

这里有没有润滑剂...唔要怎么办啊...

于是安迷修觉得大可不必做前戏就这样进入倒也没什么不妥。

他一手搭在雷狮的肩上保持平衡，一手圈着雷狮的性器上下撸动，然后沾着一些不明液体往自己的穴口插了几下。然后再次握住性器。

“呃...啊”安迷修毫无防备的叫了一声。握在手里的性器顿时涨大一圈。

“....唔”安迷修大脑被情欲冲刷的混沌无比，都忘了嘲笑一番雷狮了。

安迷修双手搭在雷狮肩上，头往后看着，半跪在雷狮身上。他用股缝夹着雷狮的性器，上下摩擦着，直到雷狮抱怨说他快炸了。

安迷修的身体往下一垂，性器的头部在穴口位置摩擦着，omega再一次往下垂，本以为能吞下，可惜太滑了，以至于试了几次都没法进去。

安迷修被逼急了，干脆双手下去帮忙，左手调整性器，右手撑开穴口，就在这关头雷狮恶趣味的舔了安迷修的脖子，可怜的omega腿一软，毫无防备吧性器吞吃干净。

“啊♂.....疼呃啊雷...嗯”安迷修被插得一塌糊涂，好在快感比痛感更强烈。

安迷修的双手还在空中不知道放哪泪水就已经啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉，他整个身体都在抖，进入了高潮，浊白的液体射在了雷狮的小腹上。

这一插爽的雷狮呼出一口浊气。

雷狮不顾安迷修的反抗开始顶胯，性器在狭小的甬道里有规律的进进出出，高潮后异常敏感的后穴被这样顶弄安迷修早已呻吟出声。

.......

□□□  
一切结束后安迷修早已昏迷不醒，他躺在雷狮怀里有规律的呼吸着，脖子上的吻痕十分显眼，看的雷狮失了魂。

现在是早上6：00，起床还早，雷狮看了看手机里的一条信息，掀开被子出了门。

安迷修在雷狮离去后，因为摸不到旁边的大猫猫，就因为缺乏安全感惊醒了。

他哭了起来，脸上还未褪去的绯红有染上了更深的红色，安迷修吸着鼻子光着脚，穿着雷狮昨晚给他套上的男友衬衫，跌跌撞撞跑出房间，刚一拐弯就撞上了雷狮。

“我的小祖宗怎么哭了？”雷狮抱住他，omega在alpha的拥抱下停止了哭泣，双手搂上他的脖子咿咿呀呀的说道：“我还以为你跑了呢...”

雷狮不知道为什么脱离了他的怀抱，他不知道从哪拿出一个小巧的蓝色绒布盒，单膝落地，面向诧异着的安迷修，把盒子打开举到安迷修面前，真诚说了句：

“我爱你，你愿意嫁给我吗？安迷修。”

“那你要发誓不混黑道了，我也爱你。”安迷修高兴极了。

“我发誓。”简短的语言，却让雷狮献出了他的自由，收获了他的爱情。

然后雷狮在安迷修左手无名指上戴上了戒指，那是雷狮爱的誓言。

安迷修看着闪闪发光的钻戒，激动地亲上了雷狮：“我爱你。”

那枚戒指上的宝石，是稀有的紫钻，紫钻里还嵌有青色的磷叶石，小巧极了，且漂亮无比。——这是订婚戒指雷狮答应他了20岁后再结婚

——这是星辰大海中的碧海天池。

而雷狮戴着的是磷叶石中镶嵌着紫钻。

——这是碧海天池中的星辰大海。

他们两个人走的本是两条平行的路，却在这一刻，完全重叠在了一起，合二为一。


End file.
